<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una última noche by canecoffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831733">Una última noche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy'>canecoffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Night at museum, M/M, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otabek y Yuri tienen una última oportunidad, una donde pueden despedirse para siempre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una última noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Muchos personajes no salen pero aun así les di un papel XD</p><p>Jedediah: Yuri  <br/>Octavius: Otabek  <br/>Larry: Yuuri  <br/>Ahkmenrah: Víctor  <br/>Dexter: Makacchin <br/>Theodor: JJ  <br/>Sacagawea: Isabella  <br/>La guardia de Inglaterra: Yuuko  <br/>El cavernícola: Nishigori</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Habían pasado meses, casi años... Las cosas se habían quedado de una forma desde entonces. Sin moverse si quiera un poco a menos que la fuerza de un humano lo quisiera de esa forma. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, ahí estaban, en la misma posición, sin vida, sin mente, simplemente como objetos inertes sin sentimiento alguno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero pasó una noche inesperadamente, cuando en el viejo museo la música comenzó, y la vida de cada uno de ellos regresó a sus cuerpos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían sentido algo? Desde el movimiento de sus dedos hasta sus pulmones llenándose de aire. Y ahora sus cuerpos exigían moverse al ritmo de la música.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El Tiranosaurio </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> corría tras un hueso enorme, los cavernícolas seguían descubriendo nuevas cosas, las estatuas estiraban sus músculos de acero o roca, y un viejo presidente de estados unidos visitaba a su amada. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas seguían siendo las mismas de siempre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En especial dos pequeños rivales y mejores amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri y </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, el pequeño de solo unos centímetros Yuri, con su tejana y sus botas de casquillo. Y </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>, con su armadura y su característico casco. Al inicio habían sido rivales a todo odio, pero sino fuera por el gigantón, ahora no serían buenos amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se lo debían todo al </span>
  <span>Yuuri</span>
  <span> gigante. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué había sido de él? Ni idea, no lo habían visto en años y ahora que estaban vivos de nuevo se daban cuenta de ello. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos se seguían teniendo el uno al otro, aún si no tenían vida, aún si no se veían por años. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri salió de su exhibición y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo al otro lado de la sala. Antes de llegar si quiera, lo vio, corriendo también hacia su encuentro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>! —gritó Yuri, con todo ese sentimiento atrapado dentro de su pecho. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Yuri! —Se detuvo al verlo... Tan radiante como siempre lo había sido. Ahora Yuri corría hacia sus brazos, literalmente ya que los había extendido para recibirlo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Al llegar brincó hacia él, tumbándolos a ambos al piso, con toda la emoción del momento. Ambos reían y trataban de estabilizar sus respiraciones. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Dios... </span>
  <span>Beka</span>
  <span> —susurró entre su cuello—, creí que jamás volveríamos a vernos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo también... —respondió sin apartar sus manos de la espalda del más chico. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se tomaron su buen tiempo en aquel abrazo entre amigos, que llenó de satisfacción a ambos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bueno! Vamos a dar una vuelta —propuso Yuri, separándose de </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> y comenzando a caminar a cualquier lado—. Quiero ver a los demás. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor le hizo caso y lo siguió. El museo estaba lleno de ruido y vida una vez más. Mientras paseaban los recuerdos invadieron sus memorias. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Como la primera vez que vieron a </span>
  <span>Yuuri</span>
  <span>, o cuando los habían trasladado a otro museo y creyeron que era el final. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no era el final, y no estaban seguros pero parecía que aún había cosas por delante. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De paseo saludaron a varios, pero les llamó la atención una parejita muy extraña. Una chica castaña de grandes ojos con traje de seguridad y un hombre —más cavernícola que hombre— regordete y peludo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Es la chica de Inglaterra... Seguro ella trajo la tabla —dijo un nostálgico Yuri. </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ella se veía tan feliz bailando con aquel cavernícola. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Oh Dios santo! ¡</span>
  <span>Makacchin</span>
  <span>! Qué nostalgia verte. ¿Qué tal va todo por allá arriba? —había comenzado a vociferar Yuri hacia un pequeño mono que colgaba de una maceta. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El monito bajo y les sonrió a ambos, para luego correr y seguir con sus monadas. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Siempre me cayó mal ese animal... No sé por qué todos lo aman. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> no respondió de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué importa? </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>, vamos a bailar —Yuri tomó a su amigo de la mano y lo jaló al centro de la sala, comenzó con unos pasos ligeros al estilo Texas. El mayor no sabía qué hacer así que se dispuso a dar algunas vueltas e intentar darle ritmo a sus raros movimientos—. Eres malísimo en esto. Déjame enseñarte. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri detuvo los movimientos de </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>, y lo acomodó frente suyo. Era unos pocos centímetros más bajo, pero eso le había dejado de importar hace mucho. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Mira, el ritmo de la música no es rápido, pero tampoco tiene... ese algo que te hace bailar al mismo tiempo. Solo tienes que soltarte y moverte, ¡tienes que bailar y ya! Si te quedas todo tenso entonces no lo vas a disfrutar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó sus hombros, y su mano derecha la resbaló por su brazo hasta tomar su mano. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina de </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Vamos a movernos como nos sintamos —dijo en un tono más calmado. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto comenzó a bailar tomando a </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>, sin delicadeza alguna. Hacía buenos movimientos, daba vueltas, iba de adelante para atrás y no paraba de reír. </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> se dejó llevar luego de ver la gran sonrisa del chico. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos bailaban como podían, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción. Por horas, se divirtieron, fueron de un lado a otro por el museo, recordaron un montón de cosas, volvieron a lo que eran antes de volver a ser solo una figura de exhibición. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ah! Es fantástico. Hace años que no me movía así —Se relajó Yuri tirado en el suelo, ahora en un área oscura del museo, sin muchos otros rondando por ahí. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> se sentó a su lado a descansar también. Habían decidido ir ahí para estar un poco tranquilos antes de terminar con la noche. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No estaban seguros, pero tal vez la guardia del museo británico se llevaría la tabla de nuevo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo tampoco, no recuerdo la última vez que me cansé tanto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri lo miró desde el piso y sonrió. Se tiró al piso a su lado. Se veían como la clásica escena donde ya era el final y solo les quedaba tirarse al suelo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tengo miedo... —habló, luego de varios minutos de silencio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué tal si... solo, si esta es la última noche que estemos vivos? —su voz era una mezcla de intriga y miedo. </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> no respondió, pero estaba en la misma situación que Yuri. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces... Hay que hacer lo último que queramos hacer antes de perder la oportunidad. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri se levantó del piso y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía vacilar, pero terminó hablando. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A ti qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó sin mirarle. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Me gustaría hablar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué? —Extrañamente Yuri no había dicho algo que diría normalmente como "¿no se te ocurre algo mejor?" o "que aburrido eres". </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—De sentimientos —respondió con la misma cara de siempre, de la misma forma de siempre. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuri no lo miró, ni dijo nada de vuelta. Vaciló de nuevo por varios minutos sin decir nada, </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> prefirió comenzar sin más. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—También tengo miedo. No sé qué es peor, no volver a despertar jamás, o haberme ido a dormir sin despedirme de ti.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fue como un factor clave haber dicho eso, porque Yuri por fin volteó a verlo. Inesperado fue que el chico gateara hasta quedar frente a </span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span>. Estaba a punto de decir algo más pero no lo dejó, se inclinó hasta cortar cualquier tipo de distancia entre los dos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un dulce e inesperado beso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era capaz de sentir el nerviosismo de Yuri en aquel suave roce entre sus bocas. Un delgado suspiro fue abandonado de sus labios. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se separó solo un poco, para poder ver de cerca los ojos del moreno. El ambiente era demasiado pesado, y sus corazones corrían demasiado rápido que no podían alcanzarlos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo... —comenzó a hablar, despacio—, quiero despedirme. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y lo volvió a besar, sin dejarlo decir ni una palabra, sin darle la oportunidad de pensar claramente. Yuri besaba con anhelo los gruesos labios de su amigo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rozaba, lamía, y llegó a morderlo. Los suspiros se escapaban entre besos, y las manos traviesas comenzaron a acariciar sus espaldas y brazos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> en el suelo, con Yuri prácticamente encima, besándose con fervor, como la última noche que era. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> —habló entre besos, con las sílabas arrastradas—, sé que no somos eternos, y que este es nuestro adiós, pero quiero que sea inolvidable... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Yuri, quién decía cosas como esas en momentos como ese. Le encantaba, y siempre le había encantado. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Qué ahora todos esos sentimientos que eran muy bien disfrazados estuviesen siendo correspondidos, no lo dejaba pensar bien. Se levantó, tomó del brazo a un confundido Yuri y se lo llevó lejos del posible público. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Beka</span>
  <span>... ¿Qué es... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No lo dejó terminar una vez que llegaron. Consiguió besarlo con el mismo fervor de hace rato, con deseo. Besos y más besos, abrazos y caricias, todo se convirtió en un extraño sentimiento de querer poco a poco más. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por debajo de la camisa, después de muchos minutos, se coló una mano grande queriendo explorar más terreno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—E-espera, </span>
  <span>Beka</span>
  <span>... Esto... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No puedo? —preguntó finalmente, luego de no decir nada un buen rato. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Es que... Es raro, nosotros... ¿Podemos? Digo, somos solo parte de una exhibición. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Otabek</span>
  <span> se detuvo a pensarlo. Básicamente Yuri tenía razón, pero, si la tabla les daba la posibilidad de sentir, la posibilidad de enamorarse y emocionarse, de moverse y sentir dolor, ¿no podrían sentir placer? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si JJ se había enamorado de Isabela, ellos podían hacerlo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yuri... Podemos... porque a pesar de ser solo parte de la exhibición, ahora somos capaces de sentir como si realmente tuviéramos vida... Podemos porque es real —Tomó su mano y besó el torso, dirigiéndole una mirada pidiendo permiso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien —susurró, y terminó la charla con un beso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esa era la última noche. Una última vez en que podrían hablarse, en que podrían si quiera verse. Darían todo de sí esa noche. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La única vez en que de verdad se sintieron vivos.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>